When Conventional Ships are Not Enough
by KuroTenshi1
Summary: Basically this is when a person gets bored of seeing popular ships and such and throws it all out of the window in favor of unheard ofs, under-appreciated, hard to find fics of ships, morsesomes or whatever tickles the fancy. The rating slides from G to M. For more details see the first story. enjoy
1. Nerves: StaticWonder

**NA:** So, another random set of drabbles. Only this time they're focused on different couples that basically have little to no fanfiction to them. Generally they're going to be pairings that I come up with out of boredom. Some not so long, some probably longer than others. there will be Mentor/protege, some other stuff... annd that's about it. I'm also trying to steer clear of overly popular ships that keep popping up on my radar (sorry you birdflashers, Timkoners,Bluepulse,Supermartain, Spitfire, Chalanters, eh..Canon-ers (with the exception to Angelfish and probably Garth/Tula.). Unfortunately I'm just not that interested in them unless it's part of a threeway/moresome deal.

So if that hasn't chased you off, continue on. Smut chapters (or semi smut I guess) will be marked.

Disclaimers: Standard disclaimers are standard, if you can't google the character and find them, then there's a high chance it's mine.

* * *

**Nerves**

Virgil has only met Wondergirl once before and that's when everyone was running for their lives and trying to survive. He's gotta admit, she's not at all what he expected when he finally gets around to hanging with this team of the Leagues. She's really enthusiastic about everything and always seems to be cheerful about something. In short, she's not really his type but he can't help feeling so tongue-tied and awkward around her. This is nothing like the feelings he's had for Freda or his crush on Daisy, both seem to kind of pale in comparison to the feelings he's got now.

Even as days passed and he's feeling more realized around her, even being her friend, he can't help but notice the small ticks and habits she had. It's weird, well no, not too weird because he knows when she needs someone to talk to and if he can't help he knows he could at least give her a suggestion to help her. Really, he just wants Cassie to keep smiling like she always had and even though he knows logically a person can have their bad days- he can't stand to see her upset.

After talking with Rocket, who helped him out in figuring out what the heck this feeling was, he decided to take her advice on asking Cassie out. He doesn't think she's interested in anyone else, but his mind troubles him with that annoying voice in the back of his mind saying that she would never be interested in him. Sure, they're friends, good for laughs and having fun- but there's no reason for her to like him like that, right? What if this messes up their friendship? What if she's actually dating someone else or was interested in someone else and he just makes it even worse?

What if-

"Hey Virgil." Cassie's smiling at him, looking through a book he only side glance to see it was some mythological stories, "I thought you would be back in Dakota?"

"Yeah well, Pops managed to get my sister and her boyfriend in on it." He sat down across from her, trying not to fidget._ Don't blow it Virg. _"Believe me, I hightailed it out of there before he could even ask me."

She laughed, he really liked hearing her laughter. It's not even girlish but it's genuine like she holds nothing back. "Say Virgil?"

"Uh yeah?" Man, he just missed his chance to be smooth with it. Yet another missed opportunity. Though, he wonders why she's playing with the page of the book, "What's up, Cassie?"

"I was wondering.." She's blushing, what could this mean? Is she going to ask him how to ask someone else out? A million different scenarios popped up in his mind on how this could end, " Would you..like to go to the movies with me?"

What...? Is..wait.. is she asking him out? Well..she could be asking him out as a friend but, "I..Sure! I mean..do you mean..Movie movie like..a date?"

He knew he was right the moment her face turned completely pink, "Yeah- I mean, you don't have to but I was..just-"

"No, I mean, yes, I.." He laughed, feeling something like a huge weight was lifted and every single worry he's had simply vanished as he grinned, "I would love to."


	2. Forever: JaLDic

TW: guess underage here.

* * *

**Forever**

The brush with death had left him a nervous wreck of a teen, while trying to hide it oh so well from everyone else. Well, not everyone it seems as he could never fool them. They know him too well to know that his attitude was just a mask- a cover for how he really felt. At home, they don't smother him immediately when they walk through the door, in fact he has a sense that they're waiting patiently for him to come to them on his own.

That only happens when he wakes suddenly in the middle of the night, sweat clinging to his body with an inaudible scream caught in his throat because his nightmare was too real. He could even still feel the heat of the flames eating away at his Robin costume. He shivered at the memory of it and how damn lucky he was then. What brings him back to the present, to this reality, is the press of soft lips against his temple and the cool arm laying across his hip against his feverish skin. They're reminding him that they are there. Dick is very comforting to him right now, and the mummer of Atlantean words calms him down even more.

He's safe. With them, he knows he'll always be able to wake up from these nightmares and be safe and sound in their shared bed in Blue Haven. With them on either side of him, he's able to sleep again, far more peacefully than before.

If only that could've lasted forever...

Next time he sees them, so much time has passed but he knows them by sight. Kaldur's body has lost some of its muscular physique as if he found no more will to care for himself but continued to do so to keep others from worrying. Dick-still in that Nightwing persona-looked like he hasn't had much reason to smile often and everything about him was rigged and hard- so much like Bruce.

But they don't recognize him, of course they wouldn't. He has a new mission, a new name, outfit- even his stance was different from that cocky teenage kid he had been. He wanted to say something- tell them anything to ease this but..

"Looks like Batman can't even bother to come after me himself." His bitter tone caused a shift in Nightwing. Damnit, he can't have Dick figuring this out. He'll simply screw this up. "I don't have time to babysit toddlers-" With that, he jumps off the roof, shooting a grapple hook at the nearest building and swung away

Leaving behind what had been the most valuable people in his life, forever.


	3. Wedding Day: MagicRocket

an: Hopefully my YJ muse comes back.

til then, here's a little RocketxZatanna drabble

* * *

Raquel didn't think her mouth could form anything else but a smile as she stares at her other half. Beautiful dark hair that was pulled back with two locks that framed the face. It showed off the pale throat and bare shoulders with a curvy body that was incased in a white dress that showed them off. Through the haze of the veil, Raquel could make out the ruby red lips that were tilt in a matching smile as her own, when Icon, in his human persona, gave her away to Zatanna.

Officiating the grand wedding itself, is none other than Dr. Fate. With their hands in one another's, Raquel gives her hand a little squeeze and a reassuring smile as Dr. Fate spoke to them and their family and friends who were gathered there to witness this. When Dr. Fate ask the group who would object to such a union, Little Amistad breaks away from Karen and Mal's watchful eyes, running up to his mom.

Laughing softly, Raquel scoops the little boy up. Zatanna asks him if he would mind if she married his mommy. The little boy took only one second before smiling shyly at her and nodding in return, giving his consent.

Raquel didn't thinks he's ever been this happy- well, except when her son was born but this was a close second- as she kisses Zatanna with the matching ring on her finger to remind her of this day forever.


End file.
